


His Favor

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (if you don't know the ending and the timeline of when the games happened), slight spoilers for SDR2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So....remind me why I'm doing this for you again?" Souda asked the man standing behind him as he sat at his work bench. </p><p>"Because you owe me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this crazy idea thanks to stuff found about a robot in the DR:AE artbook that suspiciously looks like Gundam in it, that the title of the page being "Souda's Robots"

"So....remind me why I'm doing this for you again?" Souda asked the man standing behind him as he sat at his work bench. Outside, Souda could hear the shouts and cries of innocent people being taken over by the overgrowing chaos, but Souda paid that no mind anymore. To him, the noise only proved that despair was taking over, and he liked the sound of that. The sounds of despair brought a sense of euphoria to the young man, since he knew that he was the cause of it. Building the Monokuma bots and setting them onto the unsuspecting city was something he was quite proud of, and he's sure his fallen leader, Junko Enoshima, would be proud of him as well. He, as well as about fifteen other people who previously presided at Hope's Peak Academy, made sure that every part of his being was given to despair and sought to spread it across the world. Which brought him to his current situation, turning to a person he'd rather not work with.

The man's hair was matted and stuck out in places, but the longest piece almost seemed to resemble his previous hairstyle, like it was trying to cling to the past that was filled with hope and happiness. His eyes looked tired, dark bags hung under them. His tattooed scar was now not the only car on his face, and his face was deathly pale. Yet again, when was it not pale. The man's regular purple scarf was still worn around his neck, but it was ripped and charred at the ends. His trenchcoat was trimmed with a dark red and on his neck also hung a necklace with four small, marble coffins; each of them engraved with a dark purple cross and a letter signifying a name. His pants were black, but Souda could see blood on them as well as the man's long boots. His bandaged arm also had dried blood on it, but Souda couldn't exactly state that his clothes didn't have any blood on it because they did. All over.  

"You're doing this for the good of despair, that's why." The man replied in his deep, monotone voice. Souda rolled his eyes and spun back to face his work table.

"Yeah, I know that. But why am I doing it for _you_?" Souda restated, looking over his shoulder at the looming man in his workshop. Behind the man he could see a covered body, the body being his so-called "father" that he had killed many weeks ago. He made a mental note to dump that body soon before it stunk up his workshop. The man sighed and walked toward Souda. He leaned down to Souda's eye level and sneered. 

"Because ** _you owe me._** " Souda gulped, remembering the deed this man had done for him a while ago. Back before all this despair, Souda needed someone to help him out of a sticky situation. He begged every last person he thought he could ask, then went to this man for help. He helped, and now Souda is reminded of his final words that day. 

_"Okay Souda, the deed is done." Souda walked into his garage and saw the deed was done alright; the four dead bodies of Souda's first bullies lay on his garage floor, blooding seeping out onto the granite. Souda shivered at the sight of them, but felt relief too. Now he could not be held back any longer. No longer will his past linger with him. Souda looked up at the man and smiled before walking down to him and shaking his hand._

_"Thank you Gundam," Souda said gratefully, "I don't know what I would do without you!" Gundam sighed and yanked his hand from Souda's._

_"I do not think you realize the gravity of our situation, Souda." Gundam said slowly as he looked at the bodies. "I **killed** these people Souda. And  **you** told me to do it. If the police were to ever hear of their disappearance and trace them back to me, then you go down as well." Souda audibly gulped at the thought of being arrested for murder. He looked up at Gundam.  _

_"W-Well....what do we do then?" Souda asked. Gundam met Souda's eye before whistling. Suddenly, a pack of hounds walked into Souda's garage and began to feast up the bodies. Souda watched in horror and disgust as they ate everything, including the bones. Gundam smirked and pet the large beasts._

_"My hell hounds have handled the disposal of the bodies, and in three to five days all evidence of these boys will be gone forever." Gundam stated, and Souda winced at what he meant by 'three to five days'. Either way, he still shook Gundam's hand and thanked him over and over until Gundam pushed Souda away. For the first time, Souda looked into Gundam's eyes and saw a dark tone to them. Almost... **despairingly** dark. _

_"I've done a favor for you Souda, so now **you owe me.** " Those were Gundam's final words before he left Souda's garage.   
_

 

 "Okay Gundam, I get it. I owe you, but let's be real; you wanted to kill those boys, right?" Souda said and stood from his chair. "They picked on you just as much as they did me. Plus, you were already full of despair by that time. You wanted to kill to prove yourself to Junko..." The man, now know as Gundam, laughed and walked around Souda's workshop. 

"While that may be true, you do  _still_ owe me Souda...And now I've come for my repayment." Gundam replied as he brushed some of the dust off of the cars in Souda's garage. Souda sighed and got up, walking to Gundam and smacking his hand off the car. 

"Don't touch my works!" Souda commanded, watching Gundam smirk again and walk right to the spot where he put the dead bodies of those four bullies almost six months ago, before despair took over everyone. "Now just tell me what you want..." Souda told Gundam and watched walk over to his workbench and sit down in his chair. Souda remembered why he never talked to this guy, he pissed him off too much. Gundam looked around Souda's workbench and glanced at several of his blueprints. 

"You made those Monokuma bots, correct?" Gundam asked. Souda nodded slowly and looked at him curiously. "So you know how to make robots, am I correct again?" 

"What does this have to do with anything Gundam?" Souda asked quickly and Gundam stuck his hand up to signal silence. Souda closed his mouth and continued to watch Gundam look at his blueprints. 

"What I want you to do...is build me a robot. A robot large enough to put me into while also causing mass destruction." Gundam stated and Souda's mouth slacked open. 

"You want me to make a fuckin' giant robot?! No way!! That's gonna take years!!" Souda shouted. 

"No, it won't take years. Because you'll start it as soon as I leave, and you will work on it until you finish it. I want it as soon as possible." Gundam said nonchalantly as he stood and walked toward the door. Souda could feel dread surge through his body, and as much as he enjoyed the feeling he knew he couldn't do this quickly. He ran after Gundam and stopped him. He went to say something, but Gundam grabbed his wrist and twisted it at a painful angle. Souda winced at the pain and looked up to Gundam staring down at him menacingly. 

"Get it done.  _Now._ " Then, he left. Souda rubbed his twisted wrist and sighed.  _  
_

"Didn't even leave me a damn structure idea..." He mumbled and walked over to his workbench to begin drafting.

It was a long week, but Souda worked day and night to finish this robot. The entire robot was black and the legs were long and bulky. On both sides of the large capsule that would hold Gundam were two rocket launchers. Inside the capsule were two large levers to move the legs, as well as a whole board full of buttons and switches. Souda worked his hardest to make this robot good, in fear of Gundam's anger. When it was finally done, Souda called Gundam and Gundam was over that night. He looked around and inspected every inch of the robot; checking for any imperfections or flaws. When he was done checking though, he turned to Souda and smiled. 

"Thank you Souda, it is perfect." He complimented. Souda smiled and rubbed the back of his matted, faded pink hair. 

"Well ya know, I kind of didn't want you to rip my body to shreds with your dogs so...yeah...hehehe..." Gundam nodded and had Souda help him into the robot. Gundam flipped some switches to turn the robot on, and Souda watched as he tested walking for a second. Souda smiled at his work, then ducked as he watched Gundam flip a switch which made the robot blast off into the air; breaking the ceiling of his workshop and flinging debris everywhere. Souda looked around at the mess his workshop now has become and felt a tightness in his stomach. 

"God...fucking...dAMNIT GUNDAM!!!!" Needless to say, that moment sparked an infinite rivalry between the two, dubbing them the "Despair Duo" after they wreaked havoc throughout the city just to spite each other.  


End file.
